Founded Love Damon & Katherine
by lovecareoline
Summary: Damon sat drinking his bourbon , He couldnt help but let his mind wander to Katherine . He had no idea where she was but he missed her , and everything about her including the bad parts .. He sighed filling his cup with more bourbon . Playing with his daylight ring , He took a long drink . Hearing the door open and footsteps emerge . 'Katherine ' . He called out hopefully
1. Chapter 1

**Damon sat drinking his bourbon , He couldn't help but let his mind wander to Katherine . He had no idea where she was but he missed her , and everything about her including the bad parts ..**  
**He sighed filling his cup with more bourbon . Playing with his daylight ring , He took a long drink . Hearing the door open and footsteps emerge . 'Katherine ?' . He called out hopefully . Disappointed hearing Stefan's voice ,**  
**'Wishful thinking again brother ? ' Stefan raised an eyebrow seeing love and dispar on his brothers face . 'Damon .. '**  
**Stefan sighed . 'Shes gone , she didn't care .. -Stefan trailed off looking for a way to help his brother . Coming up blank Stefan looked at the bourbon pouring a glass . ' Elena and I are going to the Founders Ball tonight , Will you be going ? ' Stefan tilted his head waiting for a response . Damon sighed . 'Not like I have anything better to do , the woman I love is gone some-where .. I suppose .' Damon set his glass down heading upstairs for his old suit from the founders ball in 1864 knowing Katherine wont be there but may as well reminisce .**

**After a few hours it was dark and the brothers took separate cars , apon arriving Damon noticed that Mayor Lockwood had made the dress code for the ball to fit the theme of what Damon remembered in 1864 , Sighing he ran a hand through his hair wondering what else would remind him of his beloved Katherine , As if on cue Damon turned seeing Stefan walking up the cobble stone stairs with Elena in a dress similar to the one Katherine wore only deep green with her curls loosely pinned around her face . Damon staggered back a little missing his love more , Composing him self before to many noticed he complimented Elena and waited outside as Stefan and Elena made their way in .**

**Watching couples walk up the stairs and into the Lockwood Manor n thier 1864 styled Ballgowns and suits Damon looked at an old style car pulling up , watching a women get out slow and gracefully as her ringlets bounced around her face , not wanting to be reminded of Katherine anymore Damon made his way inside grabbing a glass of champagne off a tray as a hostess carried it by . Downing the glass quickly a women tapped his shoulder asking him to dance , Studying her blonde face he tilted his head 'Caroline , why would you want to dance with me ?' Snickering she looked at him 'Damon dont be a dick right now its either I dance with you or .. ' She rolled her eyes making a face 'Klaus . So man up and dance with me .!'**  
**Figuring she looks nothing like Katherine which made things less painful he agreed leading her to the line with the rest.**  
**They began dancing with the rest stepping forward touching opposite hands and spinning walking acrossed the floor from eachother dancing down the line with differnt people , Caroline scowled turning and touching hands with Klaus .**  
**Klaus chuckled 'Easy love its a line up dance , you knew youd have to touch me . ' His accent made her shiver inside but on the outside she rolled her eyes not letting him have the satisfaction of trying to woe her .**

**Damon turned meeting hand to hand with Elena , She smiled 'Damon I didnt realize this dress ..' She trailed off turning opening her mouth to finish her sentence Cutting her off he said 'Elena just dance and enjoy .' Spinning her to her spot in the line and back to his moving further down the line Stefan danced at the end with a woman not able to see her face her hair was to the middle of her back chestnut brown with tight ringlets , she kept her face hidden only able to see her smile . She was in a 1864 dress like everyone that looked passed down and had been taken care of it smelled of lemon and vanilla , he found him self breathing her in not caring her name . He spun her to her spot in the line and turned with her scent on his tongue but Elena's hands touched his and her slight giggle snapped him back . Elena watched his eyes come out of a haze . 'Stefan ? Do you need .' She trailed . 'Blood ?' He looked at her relived that she mistook his brief incitement with the angle for hunger and chastised himself for twisting that thought in a different way . 'No she just had a paper cut . Im ok .' He smiled twirling her .**

**Klaus spun Caroline to Damon as Klaus moved up the line to Elena .**

**'Enjoying the ball ?' Caroline asked Damon as their palms met . 'Its not that bad I do like to dance you know ?' He smirked spinning her . Smiling she said ' Damn Klaus.' Damon chuckled . 'Whats the matter Barbie ? Klaus got you all tense now .' She glared as they danced 'Thats not funny Damon . ' She growled moving in a circle palm to palm with him along with the rest of the guests .**

**Stefan moved out of the line walking to the bar ordering a glass of whiskey . He drank it asking for another pointing at his glass .. He observed Mrs Lockwood and Matt dancing . He pointed to the server thats not somthing you see everyday . The server chuckled nodding his head handing Stefan his drink . Stefan scanned the room seeing Rebekah and Elijah dancing , looking further down the line he watched Bonnie dance with Tyler . His eye caught on the angle in the pale voilet dress he had danced with , she was dancing with Jeremy . He looked to be just as incited as Stefan had felt . Stefan watched wondering who she was , He noticed Klaus dancing with Elena and tensed a little . Reminding himself theres enough vampires here to stop him if he makes a bad move .**

**Klaus spun Elena the brought his hands up touching her palms . Elena did her best to stay calm and not be frightened of him dancing and forcing a smile . Klaus looked at her 'You look pretty tonight .. Did someone inspire this look ?' She glowered 'If you mean Katherine .. - ' She cut off hearing a giggle ,**  
**Klaus shivered at the sound 'Elena no need to giggle and mock her she would kill you . ' . Elena looked at him in disbelief . Stefan tuned his hearing to Klaus and Elena hearing the conversation and Elena's response . 'Klaus I didn't giggle .. why would i mock Katherine I hate her . ' Klaus spun her one last time 'Whispering dont toy with me love .' And he danced to the next spot down the line twirling Bonnie to face him , smirking as she spun into him and cringed .**

**Stefan finished his drink watching Damon move down the line to Rebekah , Rebekah twirled into him . She looked up and smiled . 'Mr Salvatore come to dance with me ?' She teased touching his palms . Damon smirked dancing touching palms in a circle . 'For the moment yes .' He chuckled dancing with her . She sighed . 'Well Im going home alone tonight .' She laughed saying so . Damon shrugged smiling 'I tell you what if im still here with no lady on my arm when you leave I will go home with you . ' She laughed agreeing . 'But dont get mad if I pick Matt over you . ' Damon stifled a laugh . Hearing Kol yell down the line Hey Nik ! Damons getting beat by the commoner ! ' . Rebekah glared saying enough to where Kol could hear her ' If you dont shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth !' . Kol disregarded her dancing with Sheriff Forbes .**

**The music quickens a few beats and the pace hastened slightly . Every one was looping arms and skipping in two circles then switching partners.**  
**Stefan chuckled watching Elena switch from Matt to Jeremy skipping looping arms and spinning . As she skipped Jeremy spun her to Tyler who spun her to Elijah then back to Jeremy . Elena laughed making A smile come to Stefans face hearing the tinkling of her laugh .**

**Damon looped arms with Rebekah dancing along with the guests swapping arms into Caroline s then to Bonnie . Bonnie looked at Damon feeling bad for him she didnt even warn him not to make her mad . Damon didnt say anything somewhat having fun . Stefan made his way to Elena and spun her to him . She smiled dancing with him . The music went back to normal and they each grabbed a partner and danced quickly around the room swapping partners every 8 steps .**

**Rebekah found her hands meeting Matts and she felt her self glow a little . Matt grinned lacing a hand in hers . She looked at him 'Thats against the rules .'**  
**Matt laughed . 'I know .' She smiled as Matt took her arm and spun her over Stefan and Elena doing yet another thing that wasnt in this type of dance . Everyone chuckled dancing .**

**Caroline was pulled lightly by her wrist to Tyler , she smiled at him as he grinned touching their hands together . 'Ive been waiting patiently to dance with you all night . .' Caroline blushed hearing him . She looked up dancing with him and beamed him a smile . Klaus frowned acrossed the room leaning on a wall watching . Matt Dipped Rebekah kissing her cheek . She grinned putting her hands against his again doing the dance correctly .**

**Tyler kissed Caroline deeply and they stopped dancing . She put her arms around him kissing him forgetting the entire place . Klaus squeezed his glass shattering it storming upstairs in the bathroom to wipe the blood off his suit slamming the door . Everyone flinched nervously then carried on dancing . Matt looked at Rebekah , She laughed loudly 'Nick had a temper tantrum nothing to fret over he just is jealous of his hybrid .' Tyler half laughed half glared but brushed it off dancing .**  
**Klaus cleaned up and made his way outside , storming down the steps and along the drive way .**

**They were instructed a final dance before the could all freely dance to music however they wish . Alaric met hands with the woman that Stefan had been curios about . Not able to see her face they danced Alaric tried to make a conversation as the danced . 'Are you from here ?' She nodded dancing . Alaric chuckled . Trying again , 'My named Ric what yours .' She flashed a smile not answering . He tried to move her hair from her face to see her clearly , but she slapped him hard . And walked out quickly before anyone could move .**  
**Alaric stood moving his jaw taken aback at how hard she hit him , He walked to the bar ordering a drink . Damon followed behind him saying to the bartender . 'Make that 2 '**  
**Alaric nodded as Damon patted his shoulder . They took their drinks walking out back observing the guests on the back lawn waltzing under all the small crystal lights,**  
**Damon elbowed Alaric , 'So you got slapped .. what did you do to reserved that ? ' Damon looked at him sipping his drink . Alaric frowned . " I dont know man I went to brush the hair out of her face because all I could I could see was her smile , And she hit me ."**  
**Damon chuckled , 'Sounds like my kind of girl .'**

**Alaric looked at Damon and laughed in agreement , he took their glasses going to exchange them for bottles . Damon sat on the stone ledge remembering the Ball in 1864 . Seeing Katherine's face in his mind he sighed wistfully . Hearing his name in what sounded like her voice he looked up hopeful , only to frown seeing none .**

**Stefan held Elena close slow dancing with her inside . She grinned as he spinned her and dipped her low looking in her eyes . He leaned in kissing her bringing her back up slow . She kept her arms around his neck dancing slow not breaking their kiss . Tyler pointed at them and looked at Caroline retorting . 'They kiss and Damon dosent break dishes . ' They laughed dancing close . Caroline leaned her head on Tylers chest as they danced .**

**As Alaric walked outside he noticed Damon was more down than when he had left to get the bottles . Damon looked over taking a bottle . 'Thanks buddy . ' He clanked thier bottles together .**

**Outside Jeremy and Bonnie danced , Bonnie made rose petals float with her mind while she flashed him the smile he loved so much . Couples continued dancing . Some going home early . Klaus walked inside more calm than before cutting in with Caroline as Tyler excused himself for a drink . Caroline shot Klaus a look . 'Klaus Im hear with Tyler what gives you a right to have a fit ?' Klaus looked at her trying to keep his calm . He cleared his throat sarcastically apologising . She frowned hearing his tone .**

**Damon walked through the huge Lockwood manor to the front entrance sitting outside on the cobble stone steps .. He observed the old car he had seen earlier and now noticed it was a classic car and expensive . He watched as a window in the back rolled down and two women laughing looking out it he tried to make out their faces getting a chill at their laughter both sounding strange and familiar , He stood walking to the car . When he got there the other door was open and they were gone .**  
**Confused Damon picked up a charm bracelet off the floor of the expensive car inhaling the scent of vanilla and lemons . Puzzled he scratched his head feeling weak in the knees .**

**Alaric sat at the bar having a round as a women walked up in her old styled gown wearing a cameo in her hair , She kept a fan to her face only showing her eyes . Ric blinked and she was gone . Something cold shook inside him as a million memories flooded to his mind . He chocked on his drink was it possible he had seen Isoble ..?**


	2. Chapter 2

Isoble walked back out to the back yard of the Lockwood manor , Examining the guests . She haughtily smiled at the thought of Rics confused face .. Truth be told ,  
she loved that mans face .. who was she kidding she loved Ric entirely she just didnt know how to be a vampire and be with a human .

She walked down the lawn strolling to the lake humming .

Caroline continued the dance with Klaus . Never making eye contact she was still mad about his dramatic out burst . And she made sure to show it .  
Every time Klaus would spin her, she would step on his foot with some extra strength behind it and glare a cold stare into him . Klaus flinched the first and second time  
then he caught on . Chuckling , He dipped her nearly touching her to the ground with a small amount of speed . It caught her off gaurd feeling rushed down ward she felt her  
breath quicken as she dropped almost to the floor . Klaus in a sweeping motion ran a finger down the top of her mouth to the middle of her chest where her dress closed .  
She inhaled quickly hoping he didnt notice but she knew all to well by the smile on his face and hes deep chuckle , that was not the case .

Stefan pulled Elena to him walking to a gazebo on the side of the house lit with candles . Elena smiled walking in the gazebo . Stefan walked up the steps in-front of her  
spinning her to him as she reached the last step . She giggled putting her arms around his neck dancing to the soft Irish music playing through out the Lockwood property.  
There was nothing Elena could say she was that happy she felt content . He leaned down to kiss her and she reached up kissing him egarly .

Tyler saw Klaus dip Caroline and caress her . He stood calmly walking to Klaus , tapping his shoulder . 'Mind if I cut in with my Girlfriend . ?' Putting emphasis on the  
last word . Klaus brought Caroline up smoothly , Delicately spinning her to Tyler . Giving him an evil grin and sauntering out of the room . Carolines eyes welled up with tears in realization of what Klaus was trying to do . She took a deep breath , As she inhaled with her eyes closed she felt Tylers lips pressed firmly to hers opening her  
mouth with his exchanging a kiss that scolded her tongue . She exhaled in relief in his mouth kissing him . Holding her close they danced quietly .

Alaric wiped his chin finishing his drink. Walking swiftly looking for the woman . He was curios and a little enraged . He had been slapped by one mystery woman he wasnt  
gong to let this one evade him . He walked along the inside peering in rooms , disatisfied not finding her , he walked out the front quickly headed for the stairs .

Damon finished his bottle at the top of the stairs , seeing Ric walk out hastily Damon put his hand on Rics chest . 'Whoa wheres the fire Ric ? .'  
Alaric looked at him grabbing his arm using all the human strength he had to pull him down the stairs until Damon understood and walked beside him .  
Whispering as they walked down the drive way "I think .. Damon call me crazy .. I think " He shook his head . Damon looked at him trying to follow .. 'Ric buddy nows  
not the time to confuse me I found somthing I cant place it .. " Alaric sighed . 'Damon .. I think I saw Isobel . ' Damon choked .. 'What . .? '  
Ric nodded sincerely . ' I didnt see her face , But she was in an old dress and her hair was curled She had a Cameo in her hair and a fan .' Damon's eyes snapped to Rics face  
remembering the woman in the car with the other one who smelled familiar . He shuddered at his questions running through his head . Alaric looked at him . 'Damon? Heloooo...?  
Earth to Damon. ' He snapped his fingers in his face . Damon looked up . ' I found this. ' He dangled the bracelet . Alaric looked at it .. ' Thats Isobles .. we need to figure  
out if its her or if someones messing with us .. and whos the woman with her ? ' Damon frowned . ' Call me a fool .. I think Katherine is here . '

Isobel smiled widely standing beside Katherine acrossed the yard in the shadows by the pond , both tuning their hearing to Damon and Rics conversation.  
Katherine smiled nodding . ' Damon .. Hes always been quick about figuring things out . ' She giggled raising an eyebrow as Isoble whispered the second part of the two  
plans combined in one .

Bonnie danced with Elijah as Vicki made her way back to Jermey exchanging kisses .  
Elijah spun her slow . 'Having fun miss Bennett ? ' Bonnie smiled a little . 'Yes its nice here but Jeremy is always going to love Vicki weather i float flowers or not .'  
Elijah nodded understanding . She sighed apologetically for the quick rant . He shook his head . 'No need to apologies its alright . ' She smiled dancing with him .

Elena and Stefan danced close content and hearing nothing but the music . He looked down stroking her face as she looked up smiling showing her fangs . He leand in  
kissing her once more and she responded . They laughed dancing . Stefan picked her up spinning around with her and she beamed a smile as the spun .

Rebekah walked around out front sipping her champagne . She was counting on Damons offer knowing shed go home alone .  
Matt put his cell back in his car locking it . Just getting back from the quick picking up of his sister Vicki she decided last minute to be there .  
He turned seeing Rebekah walking alone . She looked up and he smiled waving .  
Rebekah was shocked to see Matt genuinely smile at her but she liked it . Forgetting alittle about Damon she walked to Matt smiling . 'Hey there Bekah .' Matt said with a  
grin . Rebekah smiled and answered ' Hello again I see Vicki decided to be fashionably late ? ' She chuckled as he rolled his eyes . 'When isnt she . ? Ever since Damon  
made her a vampire last year shes prima diva or as Jeremy calls her . . His 'Queen'. ' Rebekah raised an eyebrow laughing so hard she was practically snorting .  
The music was changed to The Calling - Wherever You Will Go.  
Damon and Alaric searched outside in the back yard Alaric and Damon chuckled in unison at the iorny of the song . Shaking their heads they walked further back to the pond

Isoble hid in the balcony watching Damon and Ric walk past Katherine with out noticing . Hearing Katherine's tiny giggle only a vampire or some one a breath away could  
hear . Isoble nodded to the cue standing and grinning .  
Damon frose dead in place . Alaric looked over stopping 'Damon ? what ? . ' Damon looked at him pointing to the bush , putting a finger to his lips nodding for them  
to walk to it .  
They took a step and behind them there was a rustle and snap in the other bush . Damon looked at Alaric pointing for him to go to that one . Alaric held up 2  
vervain needles tossing Damon one nodding and heading off in the other bush .

Jeremy and Vicki slow danced to the song grinning he spun her and tickled her softly .

Katherine ran as soon as Damons foot touched the bush , She giggled running holding the side of her dress up swinging the other arm like shes always done when chased ,  
Looking back she saw the top of Damons head and she sped further before he saw .  
Isoble snapped a twig loudly as Alaric entered the bush , He gripped the needle tightly , walking in the bush . Isoble made more noises leading to the ridiculously huge  
apple orchard , She waited until Alaric could barley make out her figure then she ran in the orchard leading him away .

Alaric followed Isoble running , he huffed running faster through the orchard calling out for her . ' Isoble .. I-isoble ? I just want to talk . . ' He kept searching  
as she sped behind him fast through the orchard , then infront of him , He jumped back as she sped acrossed in front of him . He wondered her motives .. He wondered  
if it had been Katherine and If Damon had caught her and , If he had .. was he ok ? Frowning he called out for Isoble again . Going the direction she had sped in front  
of him .

Stefan led Elena down a low lit path by her hand spinning her as they walked . She laughed as they went . 'Where are you taking me ? ' She giggled .  
He flashed her a grin pulling her to him . ' You'll see . ' She tilted her head grinning .

Caroline and Tyler sat as a server brought the guests food . She rested her head on his shoulder as he leaned his head on hers .  
Eating quietly they exchanged glances as Klaus walked in the room sitting at thier table .  
Caroline stiffened and Klaus chuckled smugly seeing her do so . Tyler ignored Klaus stroking Carolines arm . But Caroline couldn't eat anymore . This man  
made her sick .

Bonnie danced closely to Elijah , looking down . He chuckled spinning her , She snuck a glance at his face looking down quickly . Catching her do so he smiled  
touching her face . She looked up guarded but smiling and he wanted to bring the gaurd down , He found him self curios as to why he felt so fondly for the witch .  
Bonnie kept eye contact as they danced wondering what he was thinking .

Alaric was out of breath , running still looking for Isoble . He was ready to give up searching for her , then he heard what sounded like a tree being snapped in half  
with great force . He jumped heading the direction it was coming from,  
Isoble enjoyed making him nervous It made butterflies in her stomach . Her love for him was still in her plain as day and she wanted to see just how much he loved  
her before she followed through with the plan .

Lexi walked inside the Lockwood manor searching the room for Kol . She couldnt admit it out loud but she had a thing for him , though she was sure he knew  
by the way he called her 'Darling . ' And smiled st her differently then the rest .  
She smiled seeing him sitting at the bar having a drink . She walked over in her 1864 style dress dark red . Her blonde hair wavy and down to the lower of her back .  
He sat drinking , turning his head just as she sat ordering her drink compelling the tender , after she turned facing him returning the smile .  
' You came I see. ' He grinned happy she showed . She chuckled playing it cool . 'Who would miss this ? ' . Taking a sip of his drink as the tender handed her hers .

Damon sped faster trying to keep up certain it had to be Katherine , calling out for her as he ran . 'Katherine . . Please just tell me what your doing here . '  
He frowned speeding faster . She giggled yelling ' Catch me if you can Mr Salvatore . ' Adding over her shoulder as he ran confused . 'No rules . '  
He felt his heart quicken with that . Damon ran a few feet behind her and she stopped turning , walking to him . He took a breath moving the ringlets from her face ,  
bracing himself for her to slap him . He let out a breath when she didnt . He put both of his hands to her face stroking her cheeks noticing she wasnt wearing any make -up  
he loved her face like that and he knew she knew well enough that was his favorite , He breathed in her scent of vanilla and lemon . catching his breath as she bit his lip.  
He grabbed her wrists quickly catching her off guard pushing her to a tree . Making his eyes leave the haze they were in he looked at her clearing his throat . 'Why are you here ?'  
He looked at her hopeful waiting for an answer .  
When Katherine had walked back to Damon and hed brushed her hair away and cupped her face , she fought the kiss she wanted to give him and bit his lip teasing him .  
She loved the way he looked at her face when it bore no make up . When he caught her off gaurd and shoved her to the tree he thrilled her a little she wanted to just be  
out with it and tell him but she liked making things challenging especially with him he always got aggressive and she knew he loved her like she loved him .  
She looked up at his face , ' I came to play . ' She giggled biting his lip again and speeding off .


End file.
